The development of transgenic mice has lead to rapid and significant advances in our understanding of the mechanisms of neurodegeneration underlying AD. Transgenic mice have also greatly accelerated the development of therapeutics that may slow, halt and potentially reverse AD. The purpose of this request for supplemental funding is to breed and maintain transgenic and control mice modeling key neuropathological and functional aspects of Alzheimer's disease (AD). Transgenic mice (n=550) will be bred and maintained for specific research projects and a full time research assistant will be dedicated to monitoring the colony. The subcore will be responsible for archiving tissue samples gathered both for cross-sectional and longitudinal study designs and will support and facilitate research by investigators in the UCI-ADRC (both R01 and pilot projects) and other investigators. Samples can be used in studies aimed at the early detection of AD, identification of peripheral biomarkers to detect early AD and to understand mechanisms of neurodegeneration, the latter is a strength of the UCI-ADRC. The timing of this funding request is critical because we have derived a triple transgenic mouse utilizing new technology that allows the UCI-ADRC to quickly breed large numbers of animals. The UCI-ADRC has invested much effort into the basic characterization of these transgenic mice. Supporting researchers with this critical resource will enhance and facilitate ongoing projects and assist in the development of exciting new research avenues. [unreadable] [unreadable]